Mi sueño
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: Los sueños pasman lo que uno en realidad quiere, Logan no estaba consiente de eso hasta que un extraño pero hermoso sueño de él se hizo realidad


Logan se encontraba en su habitación tranquilo leyendo un libro sentado en su cama, todo estaba en perfecta calma, tranquilo y se puede decir que un tanto aburrido, de repente vio cómo su amigo rubio entró caminando hacia él, le quitó el libro de sus manos y lentamente se acercó para buscar sus labios, el chico estaba impactado, su cuerpo no respondía de ninguna manera a las órdenes que le mandaba, una mirada más de Kendall bastó para que perdiera el control de su mente y se pusiera en blanco, cada beso cada caricia se fue volviendo más apasionada.

Ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con su tacto y mirada, iban despojándose de sus ropas lentamente mientras sus labios estaban juntos bailando a un ritmo seductor y pasional, Logan aun no creía estar entre los brazos de él a punto de entregarse por completo, declarar su amor, volverse uno solo con él, al terminar de deshacerse de sus prendas, Kendall comenzó a besar el cuello del pelinegro y seguir su camino hasta llegar a su bóxer, levantó su mirada para ver la cara del chico.

Logan empujó al rubio para conseguir otro beso estaba tan excitado que ya no pensaba en lo que hacía, se estremeció cuando bajo una de sus manos, para quitarle su ropa interior y comenzar a masturbarlo, abrazó el cuello de Kendall temblando levemente, viendo tan bellos ojos que desde el principio lo atraparon, sentía sus mejillas arder.

–K-Kendall...– dijo Logan antes de que sus labios fueran inmovilizados por un pequeño beso por parte del rubio– Y-yo te amo

–También te amo Logie– respondió Kendall cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos– Déjame demostrártelo

Kendall se quitó con desesperación la prenda que le faltaba y lo tiró sin importarle en donde cayera, se alineó en la entrada de Logan y comenzó a empujar delicadamente hasta quedar en sus adentros, el rubio bajó hasta quedar cerca de la oreja del pelinegro y susurrarle sensualmente.

– ¿Puedo continuar?– preguntó Kendall bajando hacia su clavícula dándole un pequeño mordisco

La pregunta del rubio fue respondida por un débil asentimiento del chico se levantó para comenzar con su trabajo, cogiendo las cintura del pelinegro el cual estaba acostado en su cama y empezó a embestirlo, al ver como el chico se regocijaba aceleró más, cogió su desatendido miembro para seguir masturbándolo, al cabo de unos minutos ambos llegaron al éxtasis, Logan se levantó y abrazó el cuello del rubio de nuevo viendo su sonrojo.

–Logie vente para mí, hazlo– ordenó Kendall antes de besar sus labios

Logan no aguantó más, se vino al instante e inconscientemente apretó su entrada en la cual estaba la virilidad de su amado el cual no soportó más y se vino dentro de él, ambos cayeron tratando de recuperar algo de aire, se miraron fijamente, se besaron el chico escuchó que Kendall dijo su nombre.

–Logie...– dijo Kendall colocando una mano en su hombro– Logan

El chico abrió sus ojos para encontrarse a Kendall al frente de él con una sonrisa divertida, se encontraba acostado en su cama con toda la ropa puesta, sintió algo húmedo en sus pantalones, sabiendo que era se cubrió antes que su amigo lo viera, un sonrojo brutal apareció haciendo divertir más al rubio, después este se sentó al lado de él y cogió ambas manos del pálido, se apenó más cuando vio la mirada tan comprensible de Kendall sobre él.

–Tranquilo, todos tenemos sueños así– dijo Kendall soltando sus manos y levantándose de la cama– cámbiate el almuerzo está listo

Kendall salió de su habitación, se colocó sentó al lado de su hermana para poder ver la televisión, James y Carlos entraron de golpe, el latino parecía molesto y no traía su casco como de costumbre, James lo perseguía pidiéndole disculpas pero el chico no quería saber nada de él, Kendall se acercó para averiguar que pasaba, Carlos respondió molesto.

–Por culpa de James mi casco cayó a la calle y un auto le pasó encima dejando inservible– respondió Carlos cruzando los brazos

–Fue un accidente, perdóname Carlitos, por favor– dijo James dando un paso al frente– ¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones?

–Desaparece– dijo Carlos sin pensar obteniendo las miradas de la madre y hermanita de Kendall

James se dirigió a la cocina, sacó un cuchillo tratando de ser detenido por la señora Knight la cual no lo consiguió lo siguió hasta la sala viendo como colocaba su cuchillo en el cuello, Kendall la detuvo y no la dejó hacer nada, lo mismo hizo con Katie, ambas estaban aterradas.

–Como quieras desapareceré si es la única manera de conseguir tú perdón, así lo haré– Dijo James cortándose solo un poco

Carlos saltó encima de su amigo, hizo que soltará el cuchillo y lo abrazó confortablemente lo miró a los ojos con algunas lágrimas en su cara, James las secó y se dirigió a él con una gran sonrisa.

–Entonces ¿me perdonas?– averiguó James más tranquilo

–No hay nada que perdonar fue accidente– mencionó Carlos arrepentido– N-no desaparezcas, sin ti ya nada sería lo mismo

Carlos abrazó una vez más al castaño el cual después se quejó por el dolor que sintió en su cuello, el latino lo llevó a la habitación que ambos compartían, sacó el botiquín, se aproximó a su amigo, lo abrió buscando el algodón para limpiarlo, James estaba algo nervioso por el contacto del latino, pero este no lo notaba se encontraba tan concentrado en su cuello que no podía ver otra cosa, al terminar de limpiarlo puso un pequeña bandita, luego lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Te sientes mejor?– preguntó Carlos cerrando el botiquín y colocándolo en donde estaba anteriormente

–S-si– respondió James tocando su cuello delicadamente

Carlos se sentó a su lado de nuevo acarició su mejilla por un breve segundo haciendo que en James saliera un pequeño sonrojo– No puedo creer que hicieras eso por mí– comentó el latino acercándose a él, esperaba que él lo rechazara, pero increíblemente, él puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura, lo capturó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, él lo miró sorprendido y en medio de su confusión lo empujó bajando la mirada.

–No juegues conmigo James– dijo Carlos de golpe recibiendo una mirada triste del chico y sintiendo como volvía a abrazarlo

–No estoy jugando contigo, yo te amo– confesó James dejándose caer en la cama junto a él– Siempre lo hice

James le besó tiernamente de nuevo, sintiendo a su amado tenso, se veía que no sabía qué hacer ante la confesión, de repente sintió un par de manos rodeando su cuello– Espero que no me estés mintiendo– dijo el pequeño sonriendo tiernamente, después de unos momentos escucharon el gritó de la señora, se estaba despidiendo de todos, los dos se levantaron del lugar en donde estaban se dirigieron a la mesa con sus manos entrelazadas consiguiendo sonrisas de sus amigos.

–Ya era hora– añadió Kendall tomando un sorbo de su jugo

–Si claro, solo faltas tú ¿verdad?– comentó Carlos inocentemente

Kendall escupió su jugo algo pasmado y un tanto sorprendido por el comentario del chico, al instante Logan bajo la mirada avergonzado para que nadie pudiera ver su expresión en ese momento, para después levantarse algo exaltado de la mesa, caminó casi corriendo a la puerta del apartamento saliendo de este sin darle tiempo a los otros tres de detenerlo para averiguar que le pasaba, lo único que intentaba era huir de ese ambiente tan incómodo que se había formado gracias a un simple comentario de su loco amigo, sin darse cuenta en donde estaba se sentó sintiendo algo suave y captando el olor de las hermosas flores que estaban retoñando a un lado de él, al fijarse bien, se dio cuenta que estaba en el parque de PalmWoods se encontraba solitario gracias a que ese era el día de audición de unas de las series más cotizadas del momento, sin más volvió a hundirse en su desesperación hasta que alguien se sentó a su lado y posó sus labios en su mejilla.

Cuando lo notó sintió como sus delicadas y suaves brazos lo reconfortaban tiernamente y ese aroma lo hipnotizaba por un pequeño momento dándose cuenta de quién era, se dirigió lo más hermoso que pudo a esa persona.

–Camille, Hola– saludó Logan mirándola con una gran sonrisa– ¿Cómo estás?

–Yo bien, pero tú te vez del asco ¿Qué te pasó?– averiguó Camille cogiendo las manos del chico como lo había hecho Kendall momentos atrás

Logan se propuso a contarle a la chica todo lo que había pasado antes de verla, ella asentía cuando lo veía necesario, al terminar Camille se le acercó a él lo más que pudo y lo llevó hacia su cuerpo obsequiándole otro anhelado abrazo, sin más el chico solo se hundió en el hombro de la chica para poder llorar tranquilamente.

Kendall se preocupó por la reacción del pelinegro así que se dedicó a buscarlo en todo lugar, en la piscina, gimnasio, baño e incluso le parecía un logro entró a la biblioteca, pero no estaba, descartando la última opción que le quedaba era el parque, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo y freno en seco al ver como Camille lo miraba directo a los ojos sosteniendo su cara con sus dos manos, Logan se encontraba un poco sonrojado, sosteniendo la cintura de la chica, sin decir una sola palabra el rubio se marchó de allí para que su presencia no fuera percibida por ninguno de los dos, se fue a la azotea para tratar de ver el hermoso paisaje, pero lo único que podía ver era al par de chicos abrazados.

James y Carlos se encontraban en el sillón viendo una película, el castaño tenía al pequeño entre sus brazos mientras besaba su cuello tentativamente, pero a él por alguna extraña razón le daba cosquillas, comenzó a reír recibiendo una mirada un tanto confusa de James, Carlos silenció su risa burlona mirando con toda la ternura del mundo a su novio, el castaño solo se separó de él y cogió su mano levantándolo delicadamente, lo estrechó contra su cuerpo lo más suave que podía pero haciendo notar un poco su desespero de tenerlo entre sus brazos.

– ¿James?– exclamó Carlos separándose lentamente de él– ¿En qué estás pensando?

–Yo no estaba pensando en nada solo quiero tenerte lo más cerca posible de mí– dijo James colocando una de sus manos en el rostro de su amado

–Eso no es cierto tú quieres algo pero no quieres decírmelo–refutó Carlos quitando la mano de James de su rostro y caminando hacía el baño para enseguida encerrarse en él

James lo siguió y se sentó al lado de la puerta – Oye si te lo digo ¿No me odiaras? – susurró lo más cerca que pudo de la puerta escuchando como abría, despabiló cuando sintió que alguien lo jaló hacia atrás quedando tirado torpemente en el suelo del baño, cuando menos lo esperó sintió como Carlos se superpuso sobre él de manera brusca sosteniendo sus brazos delicadamente viéndolo directamente a los ojos, esto incomodó un poco a James y desvió la mirada para esperar la respuesta del latino.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó James tratando de ignorar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento

–No lo haré solo dime– prometió Carlos soltando sus brazos limitando a observar cada una de sus acciones

–Q-quiero ha-hacerte co-cosas qué no debería– contestó James mirando como Carlos ladeaba su cabeza algo confundido

El castaño no aguanto más cogió su cuello con sus manos para rápidamente empujarlo hacía abajo y juntar por un segundo sus labios con los suyos, –N-no te entiendo– confesó Carlos deprimido levantándose de encima de él, James lo siguió con una sonrisa juguetona lo tiró en la bañera vacía sentándose sobre él.

–Lo que quiero decir es…– dijo James divertido acariciando el cuerpo del pequeño– Qué quiero hacerte el amor

Carlos quedó no pudo reaccionar guardó silencio por un buen rato observando la cara de preocupación del castaño el cual ya se había levantado para salir de allí algo apenado por lo que confesó momentos atrás, el latino sentía sus mejillas arder y que su temperatura subía precipitadamente, sin más se retiró de la bañera con su mirada gacha, buscando la puerta del lugar al encontrarlo la travesó dirigiéndose sin que él se lo ordenara a su cuerpo a la sala en donde estaba James como si nada hubiera pasado, al latino le dolió un poco, pero aun así se limitó a hablar desde donde se encontraba en ese preciso instante.

– ¡También quiero! – exclamó Carlos antes de salir corriendo a su cuarto acostándose en la cama de James para después enrollarse como una pequeña bola para comenzar a sollozar en silencio, cuando menos lo pensó sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban y un cuerpo le daba su confortable calor, el latino volteó lentamente esbozando una sonrisa mirando esos ojos que tanto le gustaban y moría porque nadie más los hiciera brillar como él lo hacía, James por su lado estaba feliz se encontraba a punto de entregar algo importante a ese persona especial.

–Prometamos que nadie más tendrá lo que estamos a punto de dar– pactó James estirando su mano con su meñique levantado

–Lo prometo Jamie te amo– cerró Carlos la conversación entrelazando su meñique con el de su amado y dándole un casto beso en los labios

Ambos comenzaron a besarse de manera apasionada dando por iniciado el mágico acto que deseaban llevar a cabo a continuación, sin más Carlos se separó de los labios de su amado y descendió hasta sus pantalones, los desabrochó y los bajó por sus torneadas piernas dejando al descubierto su bóxer morado, Carlos rió para sí mismo quitándolos lentamente mirando como el castaño temblaba y se tensaba debido al contacto, el latino subió la mirada para encontrarse con la de James, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que lo había conocido lo había visto tan vulnerable y sexy.

–Litos ¿Qué es lo que esperas? – preguntó James impaciente acariciando la cabeza del mencionado

Carlos sonrió juguetonamente viendo el sonrojo del chico, sintiéndose a estallar también, engulló el pene de James en su boca para comenzar a chuparlo, el castaño solo se deleitaba por cada uno de los movimientos de la lengua del pequeño, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado hasta que sintió un calor similar que le avisaba que algo se acercaba se sentó, tomó el rostro el rostro de su amado con ambas manos y lo besó, el latino metió sus manos debajo de la camisa del castaño sintiendo sus marcados abdominales, después lo subió con toda lentitud, cuando estuvo fuera del cuerpo de él lo lanzó sin rumbo alguno en la habitación.

James comenzó a despojar velozmente a Carlos de sus ropas dejándolo completamente desnudo, empezó a besarlo siguiendo su trayectoria hasta su órgano viril, sin más inició con una serie de lamidas y besos los cuales volvían loco a su amante, después de unos minutos se sentó encima de él rozando su entrada con su hermoso glande.

– ¿Quieres hacerlo o que yo lo haga? – preguntó James besando los pezones del latino

–Ha-hazlo tú– respondió Carlos moviendo un poco sus caderas– Mi sueño es que tú me poseas a mí

James le sonrió con toda la ternura que pudo al pequeño y lo abrazó sintiendo como titiritaba por el placer que había inundado su cuerpo en ese momento, enseguida se sentó de nuevo colocando cerca su miembro de la boca del chico.

–Chúpalo– ordenó James apenado mirando seductoramente al chico

Carlos no dijo nada y solo se dispuso a cumplir, cuando se sintió preparado el castaño lo sacó de la boca del chico el cual no dejo que hiciera nada más, y se puso sobre la punta abrazándose a su cuello.

– ¿Seguro que lo quieres así? – preguntó James sosteniendo las caderas del latino

–S-seguro– confirmó Carlos moviéndose un poco antes de comenzar a bajar lentamente

Al sentir que los dos se conectaron ambos suspiraron, Carlos sintió un poco de dolor pero decidió guardarlo para sí mismo, empezó a besar de nuevo a James haciéndose caer en la cama junto a él, era un vaivén de te amos, en el tiempo qué el latino se sintió listo movió sus caderas ferozmente para hacer saber al castaño que ya podía comenzar su trabajo, James dio la vuelta para quedar encima de este.

Primero se salió de Carlos casi completamente, para dar una estocada que hizo que ambos gimieran, sin más empezó a embestirlo, era una descarga de sensaciones para los dos, lo único que se escuchaba era el golpeteo de la piel y los gemidos arrítmicos de ambos, sin pensarlo un segundo más el castaño cogió el miembro de su amado y comenzó a masturbarlo a ritmo de sus embestidas, entre más se apresuraban más se acercaba el final y ninguno de los dos quería eso, Carlos se levantó para ver el gesto que hacia James antes de venirse, este lo notó e hizo un gran esfuerzo para excitarlo más.

–Jamie eres bellísimo– comentó Carlos con su voz entrecortada– Creo que voy a venirme

–Y-yo también– confesó James agarrando las caderas del latino para estabilizarse un poco– Además también te vez divino

Ambos llegaron al éxtasis, Carlos se estremeció dejando salir todo su semen, al mismo tiempo apretando su entrada, después de dos embestidas más James se vino dentro del latino escuchando un suave gemido por parte de este, el castaño cayó tratando de recuperar algo de aire, al conseguirlo se salió lentamente de su amante sintiendo como parte de su semen escapaba de él, enseguida se acostó al lado de él mirándolo directamente a los ojos, para luego ver como su amado caía dormido para luego seguirlo.

Kendall bajó decidiendo no dejarse torturar por la imagen de la pareja, eso lo lastimó demasiado después de haber tenido una fallida esperanza de que el pálido lo viera más que su mejor amigo, pero por lo visto ya era imposible, bajó las escaleras con todo el desánimo que pudo llegando al primer piso, encontró Camille y Logan despidiéndose con un cariñoso abrazo, el rubio iba a escapar del lugar pero algo lo detuvo completamente, fue la voz de su amado el cual se dirigía rápidamente a él y le daba un fuerte abrazo, el cual correspondió sin pensarlo, al cabo de unos momentos ambos se separaron sonrojados por lo que acababa de pasar, sabían perfectamente que era un abrazo pero significó demasiado para ambos, sin más Logan cogió la mano del rubio y lo dirigió a la azotea, cerró la puerta y se paró en frente de él mirándolo directamente a los ojos, esos ojos esmeraldados que desde que tenía memoria lo habían atrapado.

–K-Kendall tengo que decirte algo, muy importante– comenzó Logan nervioso pero con determinación mirando a Kendall, en el cual ya estaba comenzando a aparecer un hermoso rubor rosa

–N-no yo tengo que decirte algo Logan– interrumpió Kendall dirigiéndose hacia el balcón donde estaba parado en un principio, Logan lo siguió parándose al lado de él cogiendo su mano, el pelinegro asintió dando a entender que lo escuchaba, el rubio apartó rápidamente su mano y bajó la mirada avergonzado–Y-yo te escuché mientras dormías

– ¿uh? – preguntó confundido el pelinegro

Kendall se dispuso a contarle todo, lo encaró con su rostro ruborizado.

_Mi madre me envió a buscarte para avisarte que el almuerzo estaba listo y que tenías que salir rápido antes de que enfriara así que fui a nuestra habitación y te encontré dormido, te veías tan lindo e indefenso, no pude resistirlo me acerque y te besé, de un momento a otro susurraste mi nombre seguido de unas palabras poco entendibles, comencé a tocarte y besarte, susurré a tú oído._

_"Logie vente para mí, hazlo"_

_Después de que lo hiciste te besé de nuevo y allí fue cuando te desperté._

Logan quedó atónito con las palabras del rubio y dio un par de paso para atrás, Kendall no hizo nada para detenerlo y desvió su mirada llena de culpabilidad y confusión, las lágrimas del pelinegro comenzaron a rodar como locas por su rostro, sin más se acercó al rubio y lo besó brevemente fue un tanto torpe, pero especial para ambos los dos se besaban tal cual como si hubieran esperado por ello toda su vida, en lo único que estaban concentrados era en los labios del otro, en como los hacía sentirse, para desgracia de ambos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxígeno, ambos se sonrieron.

–Las palabras que no entendiste fueron yo te amo– dijo Logan separándose de él dirigiéndose a la salida, fue detenido por Kendall el cual lo abrazo por su cintura para no dejarlo ir

–Ta-también te amo Logie– respondió Kendall rápidamente apretando más el agarre de la cintura de su amado

Logan no podía creer lo que había escuchado decir a su amigo así que volteó lentamente, mirándolo con algo de incertidumbre – ¿Qué dijiste?– preguntó el pelinegro incrédulo sintiendo como sus ojos se colocaban cristalinos al instante que Kendall se acercaba a él para confirmar lo que sus oídos escucharon segundos atrás.

–Te amo Logan– repitió Kendall antes de presionar sus labios contra los de él– S-siempre fue así

– ¿Entonces aquella vez que te vi con Carlos de esa manera? – preguntó Logan colocando su cabeza en su pecho sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían por su cara de nuevo

–Fue un malentendido a él se le atoró el brazo en la ventana la jalé y ni siquiera yo sé cómo terminamos uno sobre el otro– explicó Kendall divertido cogiendo el rostro de Logan

Kendall puso ambas manos en el rostro de Logan para asegurarse de que él lo mirara directo a los ojos – ¿Por qué estabas tan cariñoso con Camille?– reclamó el rubio de repente haciendo que el pelinegro se colocara nervioso.

–Ella solo me consolaba, creo que exageré un poco cuando salí así del apartamento– comentó Logan mirando fijamente al rubio– Cuando Carlos dijo esas palabras pensé que saldrías a correr a donde Jo

– ¿Por qué creíste eso?– averiguó Kendall extrañado– Yo nunca sentiré algo por ella, es linda pero no es para mí

El rubio juntó su frente con la del pelinegro sintiendo su aliento fresco y olor tan peculiar pero delicioso– TÚ eres el que siempre he esperado– recitó dándole un delicado beso esquimal.

Ambos se separaron con algo de pesar pero alegría en sus rostros, entrelazaron sus manos y se dedicaron a ver como el tiempo hacía de las suyas aun parados en ese balcón aun todo estaba solitario, dándoles un ambiente de tranquilidad que siempre buscaron, Logan no soltó en ningún momento la mano de su chico, por su lado él aun no creía que alguna vez se le daría estar de la mano con su Logie, sin pensarlo este lo apartó un poco del Balcón comenzándolo a besar apasionadamente, haciendo que ambos cayeran en el cálido suelo.

– Logan quiero poseerte– confesó Kendall cerniéndose sobre él, comenzando a besar su cuello

El pelinegro estaba en shock total por las palabras del chico, pero como pudo habló con su voz entrecortada –Y-yo n-no lo quiero así Kendall– reveló el pelinegro ganándose una mirada con algo del culpa del rubio, él rápidamente aclaró para no tener más problemas – También quiero lo mismo de ti pero no quiero que sea en un lugar como este– explicó enredando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello color oro de su amado.

Al terminar de decir sus palabras, Kendall se levantó, pasó sus manos por las piernas y espalda de Logan cargándolo de forma nupcial, como pudo abrió la puerta dirigiéndose al ascensor, Logan pasó sus manos por el cuello del rubio, marcando el 2 piso, el pequeño viaje se les hizo eterno a ambos, las puertas se abrieron después de que un ruido se escuchó, el chico caminó por el pasillo, hasta ver la puerta de su apartamento, giró la perilla para que la puerta los dejara transitar al interior de este, lo cerró con una pequeña patada y se dirigió a su cuarto compartido, depositando a Logan en su cama.

Kendall se acercó seductoramente al chico lo besó brevemente y luego dirigió sus labios a la oreja de él– Estamos en mi cama, en la penumbra de nuestra habitación, ¿Me dejaras?– preguntó el rubio acariciando su cuerpo de manera tierna pero cargada de deseo.

El pelinegro aceptó regalándole solo un asentimiento a su amado este al sentirlo, comenzó a seguir su rumbo hasta atrapar de nuevo los labios de su amado, Logan dirigió sus manos hasta la parte baja de Kendall lo acarició un poco, desabrochó sus Jeans y los bajó un poco para poder sentir la erección del chico, enseguida puso sus manos en los hombros del rubio para cambiar lugares.

Logan se sentó sobre su bulto, empezó a desvestirse muy lentamente, primero se quitó su camisa dejando al descubierto sus marcados músculos, se quitó sus pantalones dejando al descubierto su bóxer, este bajó directo a Kendall, para torturarlo solo se abrazó a él, sintiendo como su respiración se volvía pesada y artificial, el rubio volteó quedando encima otra vez mirando al pelinegro divertido sin más sacó sus prendas tirándolas a direcciones al azar, al estar completamente desnudo empezó a delinear un camino de besos y caricias en el cuerpo de su amado, el cual disfrutaba cada beso y caricia que el más alto le ofrecía, poco a poco sintió como llegó al elástico de su ropa interior este elevó la vista para poder ver las acciones que llevaría su amado en ese momento.

Kendall sonrió juguetonamente besando el miembro del pelinegro por encima de su prenda restante.

–K-Kenny P-por favor te necesito– rogó Logan enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Kendall

–Logie lo haré pero quiero escuchar que supliques por ello– sobornó el rubio besándole de nuevo

Logan se apoyó en sus manos para ver a Kendall con un sonrojo notorio en su cara –K-Kenny P-por favor te lo suplico, quiero sentirte dentro de mí– dijo el pelinegro colocando al rubio a su altura, susurrándole algunas palabras al oído, este sonrió con algo de perversión, deshaciéndose velozmente de la ropa interior de ambos el chico pálido descendió hasta la mitad de las piernas del chico. Cogió su órgano viril y lo engullo en su boca, inició con una serie de besos y pequeñas lamidas las cuales hacían quejar a su adorado de placer, sin más subió y alineó su entrada con su miembro.

El chico aterrizó ligeramente escuchando como el rubio gimió, sintió como movió su cadera levemente para poder tener un poco más de contacto con su calor, este cogió su rostro, lo besó, agarró la cintura de Logan para controlar la velocidad en que iba a dar comienzo el mencionado se paró hasta dejar la punta del miembro de su Kenny en su entrada para caer ferozmente de nuevo.

A medida que pasaban los minutos ambos aceleraban el ritmo hasta que consiguieron uno en el cual los dos estaban cómodos los gemidos de ambos era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, uno que otro te amo salió de los labios de ambos chicos,, el rubio sintió como un calor se aproximaba así que agarró el glande de su novio y empezó a masturbarlo hasta que se vino en su mano torso, este solo se estremeció a sentir que su virilidad era apretada por la entrada de su novio sin más se vino en el escuchando su nombre.

El pálido suspiró buscando conseguir un poco de oxígeno, se paró de las piernas de Kendall quejándose por el vació y se tiró en la cama para después sentir como unos cálidos brazos los rodeaban.

–No puedo creer... qué mi sueño se... haya vuelto realidad– dijo Logan entre jadeos sintiendo como Kendall besaba su cuello

–No puedo creer haber demostrado mi amor a ti Logie– confesó Kendall acariciando suavemente el abdomen del chico– Te amo Logie

–Te amo Kenny– repitió Logan sintiendo como sus parpados le pesaban

No quería quedarse dormido, quería disfrutar de ese momento un rato, pero siéndole inútil sus intento de no hacerlo cayó rendido sintiendo la fina respiración del chico _Espero poder estar con él por siempre _fue el último pensamiento del chico antes de caer en el hechizo de Morfeo.

* * *

Yo: No puedo creer como quedó, se me paso la tecla un poco pero bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado aquí estuvo lo prometido


End file.
